Foolish Pride
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Brenda finds out about Dylan cheating on her with Kelly. She had some news she was going to share with him but doesn't. Will Dylan realize what he just lost? Will he make Brenda his again? Will friendships survive the betrayl of Dylan and Kelly?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes, this is another new BH 90210 story… But I already have one notebook full wrote for this story because I'm having a hard time sitting up because of my back… Now the Docs want to do surgery on it and I really don't want too but who knows… Anyways this is the story that came to me while I was angry at listening to what the Doctor's had to say. I hope you all enjoy it… Some of this is Canon and some of this is AU… There is a twist in here so see if you can figure out what it is…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

Brenda stared at Dylan in shock. She couldn't believe she had heard him correctly. She looked from him to one of the girls who were supposed to be her best friend. When she saw Kelly's eyes she knew that she had heard him correctly. She felt her world falling apart and her heart broke right then and there. The news that she was going to tell Dylan just wasn't important anymore. She wouldn't tell him even if hell was freezing over.

She looked from Kelly back to Dylan and said "You son of a bitch. I can't believe you. Well have no fear Dylan you're free of me. I'm done. God I'm glad you told me this before I let out my news for you. Goodbye Dylan have a good life with your little slut there."

Kelly gasped and said "Brenda how can you call me a slut?"

Brenda looked over at Kelly and looked her up and down. "Well what else do you call someone who steals one of their supposed best friends boyfriend away? You know Kel I never listened to what people had said about you but now I think maybe I should have. Every single one of them were right about you."

Dylan stepped forward and said "Come on Bren don't be like this. It wasn't like we planned for it to happen."

Brenda glared at Dylan and said "You can go to hell Dylan. I never want to see you again or talk to you. I can't believe you. I can't fucking believe either of you!"

With that Brenda turned on her heel and started walking off but Dylan said "What news did you have to give me Brenda?"

Brenda shook her head. "It's none of your business now Dylan. Don't worry about what I was going to say."

She finished walking away but as she did she put her hand on still flat stomach. She would keep this baby and Dylan would never know about the baby. Not after what he did to her. Although she knew she should tell him but if he could hurt her she didn't trust him not to hurt their child. She finally realized that Dylan didn't give a shit about anyone else's feelings but his. She made the decision that she was going to talk to her parents and see about finishing out the rest of her senior year in home school.

Once she was home she went straight up to her room and cried her eyes out. She knew that something was wrong but she never had guessed that it was that Dylan was once again cheating on her with Kelly. She cried for everything she had lost and for what her son or daughter would never have. She knew that it was finally time to move on and she would do it even if it ended up killing her. She was done with one Dylan McKay and one Kelly Taylor.

Later that night after dinner Brenda looked at her parents and her brother and said "I need to talk to you guys. I want to finish my senior year homeschooled. I have a very valid reason well two reasons. Right now I can't stand to be around Dylan or Kelly and the other reason is I am four months pregnant."

Jim's mouth dropped open and he yelled "Are you kidding me?"

Brenda looked at her Dad with tears in her eyes. "No I'm not and before you say anything I am having this baby and I am keeping him or her. I don't care what any of you say. And you are not to tell anyone I am pregnant!"

Jim looked at his daughter and saw all the pain and anger in her eyes and his anger went out of him like air goes out of a balloon. He may not have wanted to have his daughter pregnant at seventeen going on eighteen but he would support her. He would do whatever it was that she wanted to do and if she wanted to be homeschooled then that is what he would make sure that is what happened.

He nodded. "Alright sweetheart if that is what you want then that is what you get. I will look into getting you homeschooled right away. Are you sure that you don't want to finish out the last three months of school?"

Brenda shook her head and said with tears streaming down her face "I can't Daddy. I just found out that Dylan has been messing around behind my back again with Kelly. I went to tell him today and found them kissing. I can't keep doing this and I won't have my son or daughter go through what he puts me through. When I confronted him he told me it's been going on for a while."

Brandon jumped up out of his chair and went to his sister's side. "I'm so sorry Bren. I'll do whatever you need me to do too. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Brenda gave Brandon a teary smile and hugged him before looking at her Mom who was smiling slightly.

Cindy looked at her daughter and couldn't believe that she was pregnant. As she looked at Brenda she could pick up slight differences but only because she was looking for them. If someone who wasn't looking for them they wouldn't be able to pick them up. She couldn't help but smile slightly.

She stood up and walked to Brenda. "This isn't how I wish for my first grandchild especially with you so young but I will do anything and everything I can to help you. I love you Brenda and I'm so sorry that you are hurting."

Brenda shook her head. "I should be use to it Mom. After all its Dylan McKay and Kelly Taylor we are talking about. Now if you all don't mind I think I'm going to go to bed. I will go to school tomorrow but if either you Mom or you Dad can get it arranged to where I can start homeschooling quickly I would appreciate it. I only want to go to school tomorrow so I can clean my locker out."

Jim nodded and looked at his daughter and son. "I'll get on it first thing in the morning Brenda. Brandon, tomorrow I want you at your sister's side."

Brandon nodded. "That is a given dad. I'll be by her side."

Jim nodded and hugged his daughter and said "Go to bed Sweetheart. I'll see you in the morning. I love you."

Brenda gave her Dad a sad smile. "Thanks Daddy. I love you too. Goodnight guys."

Jim, Cindy and Brandon all watched Brenda leave the kitchen with concerned looks on their faces. They knew that something still wasn't right but didn't want to press the issue right now. Right now each of them vowed in their minds to make sure Brenda got through this as easily as possible and to be there for her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I hope you all liked the first chapter…. Now comes chapter 2… Okay the way the characters act is a little OOC but I wanted to make it more realistic instead of how the show played it up… So I hope you all like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

Brandon looked over at Brenda as he shut his car off and he said "Are you sure you want to do this? There is still time to back out of it."

Brenda shook her head. "No, Brandon I will not let them see how much they hurt me. Today is going to be my last day and that is that. I don't give a shit anymore. I just want to get today over with and then this afternoon I have an appointment with my Doctor that I have to catch a bus too."

Brandon was shocked. "Why are you taking a bus? Let me take you please? You don't need to go alone."

Brenda looked over at her brother and saw the concern in his eyes and sighed. "Alright Brandon you can go with me but I have to be there by 3:15."

Brandon smiled. "Not a problem sis. Now let's go into school and show the backstabbers we both called friends that we don't care about them."

Brenda nodded and got out of the car and took a deep breath. She looked at Brandon who had come to stand beside her and saw that once again he was looking at her in concern and she gave him a shaky smile. She smiled more fully when she saw him give her a slight smile. She took in a deep breath and then her and Brandon were making their way towards the school.

Brandon looked around and saw Dylan standing with his arm around Kelly and he glared at Dylan. If the situation wasn't so messed up he probably would have laughed when Dylan dropped his arm from around Kelly. When he saw Kelly glance at Dylan and then follow his line of sight he was pleased to see that she paled when he glared at her. Brandon ushered Brenda past Dylan and Kelly without saying a word to either of them.

Dylan cleared his throat and said "Bran."

Brandon turned towards Dylan and growled "Don't. Don't even talk to me Dylan. You and Kelly deserve one another. Neither of you give a shit about who you hurt as long as you both get what you want. God I thought you had learned your lesson from before but I see now you haven't. Just stay away from me and stay away from Brenda. Neither of us want friends like you."

Kelly's mouth dropped open as she looked at Brandon in shock. She knew he would be upset but she didn't expect this. After all he got over it before so why couldn't he again. She watched as Steve who had walked up behind Brenda and Brandon without them knowing it glared at her and Dylan and then walked right on by snubbing them just as Donna and David did too. She couldn't believe that her own best friend wouldn't talk to her now. She looked at Dylan and saw the hurt and the anger in his eyes. She wondered who the anger was directed at.

Brenda looked at her brother as they finally came to a stop at her locker. "I didn't mean for you to cut off your ties with them Brandon. I don't want you to lose your friends."

Brandon shook his head. "I meant what I said Sis. I don't want friends like them with what they did not once but twice now. Brenda even if it hadn't been you but someone else I would have done the same thing. You know I don't condone what they did don't you?"

Brenda nodded and whispered. "I know. I just want today over. I feel like I'm going to be sick."

Brandon wrapped his arm around Brenda's shoulders. "It will be alright Sis."

Brenda nodded but before she could say anything the nausea boiled to the front and she bolted from under Brandon's arm to the nearest girls restroom."

Donna who had just came over to Brenda's locker said "I'll go check on her Brandon."

Brandon nodded but kept his eyes glued to the door Brenda had ran in even as Steve said from the left of him "Dylan and Kelly messed around again didn't they?"

Brandon nodded. "Yeah they did. Today is Brenda's last day at school so let's all make sure she gets through it without having to see or talk to Dylan McKay or Kelly Taylor."

David and Steve nodded and David said "I have period one and two with Brenda. I'll walk her to class and to her locker and then to class again. Steve you have Brenda in your third period you meet us back at her locker and walk her to class."

Steve nodded. "I'll do that. We'll make sure one way or another that neither Kelly or Dylan get near her."

Brandon nodded and sighed as he saw Brenda coming out of the bathroom followed by Donna. He couldn't believe how pale Brenda was. He hoped that she would even make it through the day.

He looked at Brenda and said "Do you feel okay now?"

Brenda gave Brandon a weak smile. "I'm fine. We all need to get to class so that we aren't late."

David smiled at Brenda and held him arm out. "Well then honey lets boogey to class. Donna I'll see you in third period."

Donna smiled and gave Brenda a hug and then kissed David on the cheek and said "Take care of our girl."

David smiled. "Oh I will baby."

Donna smiled and watched as David wrapped his arm around Brenda and guided her to class after taking her books from her. She was furious at Kelly. She was so furious that she knew it would be a long time before she talked to Kelly. She grabbed onto Brandon's and Steve's arms since they all had first period together and the three made their way to class once again not saying anything to Dylan or Kelly as they passed by them.

Kelly looked at Dylan and said "I can't believe Donna isn't even talking to me. We've been best friends for years."

Dylan looked at Kelly and said "Don't worry about it babe. They'll talk to us sometime today and you know it."

Kelly nodded but she wasn't so sure. She smiled up at Dylan as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head. She was happy that now they could do this in public instead of it being in secret. She had always loved Dylan and now she was sure that he loved her too.

From first period up until lunch Brenda was doing alright and able to fight the nausea back. She was proud of herself for that. She couldn't believe how supportive Donna, David and Steve were being. She had thought for sure that they would have forgiven Dylan and Kelly like they had before but now she knew that they weren't going to this time.

During lunch period Steve, Donna, David, Brandon, Brenda and Andrea decided to do their normal and go outside. Steve had one arm around Brenda's waist and so did David with his other arm around Donna's waist. Brandon was following behind them with his arm around Andrea's shoulders filling her in on what Dylan and Kelly had done to Brenda again.

After they all sat down Brenda took in a deep breath and said "I should tell you guys that today is my last day. Mom and Dad are going to let me do homeschooling for the rest of the school year."

Donna looked at Brenda in shock. "Bren you can't let Dylan and Kelly run you away like this! They aren't worth it."

Brenda shook her head. "Donna it's just that. I will fill you in on everything at a later date but for now just know that it is best if I am homeschooled. You can still come and see me at home whenever you want. All of you can."

Everyone nodded and agreed with that. They continued talking amongst themselves until someone cleared their throat making them turn their heads.

Dylan looked at the group and said "Do you mind if we join you all?"

To the surprise of everyone it was Donna who jumped to her feet and glared at Dylan and then at Kelly. "Yes in fact we do mind. We don't want liars and cheaters sitting with us. In fact we don't want you guys anywhere near us!"

Kelly's mouth dropped open as she looked at Donna. "You can't mean that Donna."

Donna glared at Kelly and said "You're wrong Kelly Taylor I do mean it. In fact I want you to lose my phone number. I can't believe you would hurt Brenda like that. AGAIN! How could you Kelly? I use to know you but now I find that I don't know you at all and I don't want to know you. I don't want to know either of you."

Kelly shook her head. "Donna you don't understand."

Donna shook her head. "No, Kelly I think it is you who doesn't understand. Friends are supposed to be there for one another not stab them in the back. You not only stabbed Brenda once in the back but twice."

Dylan looked around and looked at Brenda. "Come on Bren tell them it's okay if we sit with you guys. We can be adults about this."

Brenda laughed bitterly. "You mean adults like you and Kelly, Dylan? I mean yeah it was very adult of you to sneak behind my back. Then again I should have expected nothing less from the likes of you two. It is up to them if they want you to sit with us. I don't care one way or another especially since today is my last day."

Dylan and Kelly looked at Brenda in surprise and Dylan said "Why is today your last day Bren?"

Brenda raised an eyebrow at Dylan. "For one don't call me Bren. That is reserved only for friends and you Dylan McKay are no friend of mine. As for why today is my last day that is none of your business."

Dylan looked at Brandon and said "Come on Bran you know I'm your friend."

Brandon finally stood up and walked over to Dylan and before anyone could say anything or do anything he brought his fist back and socked Dylan in the face. "No, Dylan you are not my friend. If you were you wouldn't have done what you did to my sister. Now I think it's time you and Miss Taylor left us alone. None of us want you around us right now."

Dylan glared at Brandon, David, Steve, Andrea, Donna and Brenda before pulling Kelly away. He didn't understand why they were all so against him and Kelly now. They had worked through everything before but now none of the gang wanted anything to do with him or Kelly. He wondered how long that was going to go on.

For the rest of the day since Brandon, Andrea, Donna, David, and Steve all had the same classes with Brenda they kept her surrounded especially since she had a class with Dylan and then with Kelly. Once the last bell rang they all walked with Brenda to her locker and helped her clean her stuff out and then walked out to Brandon's car with him and Brenda. After promising to get together this coming weekend Brandon pulled out after asking Brenda for directions to her Doctor's office.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wooohooo I'm now up to 110 pages written by hand… This story seems to have taken on a life of its own but at least its helping me with my anger issues… So that's a great plus… Just so you all know I hate hospitals!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Brandon pulled up to the address that Brenda had given him for her Doctor and shut the car off. "Are you ready to go in and see how you and the baby are doing Brenda?"

Brenda took in a deep breath and let it out. "Let's go see how your niece or nephew is doing Bro. Plus I want to find out why I'm still feeling so sick. Last time I was here Doctor Arnold said that it should only last until the end of my first trimester and I'm now in my second trimester and I'm still getting sick."

Brandon nodded and got out of the car and went around to help Brenda out of the car. He noticed that she was even paler than she was earlier and he was getting worried. He knew that something wasn't right and he hoped that they would get answers today. He didn't like seeing his sister like this. He didn't know a whole lot about pregnant women but he remembered that they should be glowing instead of looking like his sister was. He guided her into the Doctor's office and up to the reception desk. After giving the woman Brenda's name he led her over to a chair and helped her sit down.

He kept his eye on Brenda because it looked as if she could pass out at any moment and he didn't like that one bit. He thought about calling his Mom and Dad but decided to wait on that. Depending on what the Doctor had to say he would call his Mom and Dad. He had a feeling him nor Brenda was going to like what the Doctor had to say.

Seven minutes after he helped Brenda to sit down a Nurse was calling Brenda's name and he helped her up. He kept his arm around her as they walked towards the Nurse and then back into the hall that would lead to the exam rooms.

"Alright Brenda I need to get your weight and then I will take you into the exam room. I'm Bridget by the way." Nurse Bridget said. She quickly got Brenda on the scale and did her weight and led her into an exam room. She wasn't sure what it was but something in her head was setting off warning bells about the girl that she had just weighed. Once she had Brenda on the exam table she quickly took her temp, pulse and blood pressure. When she saw what her blood pressure was she knew what it was that was worrying her. She gave Brenda a tight smile and rushed out to get Doctor Arnold after telling Brenda to get into the gown.

As soon as she found Doctor Arnold she said "Doctor Arnold you need to get into Brenda Walsh right away. As soon as I called her name and saw her something was sending warning bells off in my head. When I checked her blood pressure it was 180 over 111. She doesn't look well at all and she is sweating."

Doctor Arnold nodded and said "Let's go see what is wrong with Ms. Walsh. Is someone with her?"

Bridget nodded and led the way into the exam room she put Brenda in and said "Brenda here is Doctor Arnold. I'm going to stay in here with her while she checks you over."

Brenda nodded and said "Hi Doctor Arnold."

Melissa Arnold looked at Brenda and immediately saw how pale the young woman was and she looked at Bridget and said "Get me the Ultra Sound machine now."

Bridget nodded and ran out of the room while Doctor Arnold walked over to Brenda and said "How have you been feeling Brenda?"

Brenda gave Doctor Arnold a small smile. "I haven't been feeling well for the last couple of weeks really but I've been hiding it from my friends and family. I'm getting light headed and dizzy constantly and I can't quit getting sick. I don't know what is wrong with me."

Doctor Arnold gave Brenda a reassuring smile. "That is what you have for me Brenda. I'm going to check you over while Bridget gets the Ultra Sound machine in here. I just want you to lay back. Who is this that you brought with you? The baby's father?"

Brenda gave a humorless laugh and shook her head. "No, that baby's father will not be in the picture. This is Brandon my twin brother."

Doctor Arnold nodded and said "Hi Brandon it is nice to meet you. I am Doctor Melissa Arnold. If you want you can stand up by the head of the exam bed while I check your sister pelvicly or you can step out of the room."

Brandon looked down at Brenda. "What do you want me to do Sis?"

Brenda looked up at Brandon. "Will you stay with me please? I'm really scared Brandon. I know that something is wrong."

Brandon gave his sister a slight smile. "Then I'll stay. I'll just stand up here and talk to you while Doc Arnold checks you over."

Brenda nodded and Doctor Arnold said "Alright Brenda you're going to fill a little pressure but remember to just relax."

Brenda felt the pressure and automatically tensed up but relaxed slowly as Brandon just started spouting stuff out of his mouth that made her chuckle a bit. She kept her eyes focused on Brandon and what he was saying. Even with doing that she knew the minute that Doctor Arnold was finished checking her pelvicly. She just hoped that everything was alright.

Doctor Arnold was frowning a bit when Bridget came back in with Ultra Sound machine. She couldn't figure out what was wrong with Brenda so she hoped that the Ultra Sound would show up something. She couldn't find anything wrong during the pelvic check which was a good sign to her.

"Alright Brenda the gel may be a little cold as our warmer for it broke down but let's check on your baby. I may be able to tell the sex. If I can do you want to know?" Doctor Arnold said.

Brenda smiled and said "Yes, please."

Doctor Arnold smiled. "While I'm doing the Ultra Sound I'm going to have Bridget draw some blood and get it tested. I'll have her mark it STAT so I will have the results back in an hour." 

Brenda nodded and grabbed onto Brandon with her free arm. She really hated needles. Although if she was honest she hated Dylan at this moment more than she hated needles. She wanted him here by her side but no he had to go and mess around behind her back once again with Kelly. She felt the tears well in her eyes but she blinked them back. She was done crying for a man who didn't deserve her tears. She squeezed Brandon's hand even as she gasped as she heard the heartbeat of her baby.

Brandon looked at the little screen in wonder as he heard the heartbeat of his niece or nephew. He saw the shape of the baby as Doctor Arnold talked about the baby. He smiled when he looked down at Brenda and saw her staring at the screen in amazement too. He chuckled as he noticed that the Nurse Bridget was done getting Brenda's blood already. He could tell that Brenda hadn't even felt the needle because if she had she would have let out a little shriek.

Brenda smiled at what she saw seeing and then laughed when Doctor Arnold said "Well Brenda it looks as if you are having a little girl. You are eighteen weeks pregnant which we already figured out. For now I'm going to put you on complete bed rest because your blood pressure is so high. As soon as I get your blood test results back I will call you. There is a slight chance I may be putting you in the hospital depending on what the blood test show. The baby is doing good though. Until further notice I want you to stay on the bed rest and stay stress free."

Brenda sighed. "I don't know how to stay stress free. I just found out yesterday my boyfriend well ex boyfriend now and the father of my baby has been cheating on me behind my back. My mom and dad are going to see about getting me homeschooled for the rest of my Senior year."

Doctor Arnold nodded. "Actually I can help with that. I'll write your Principal a note letting her know what is going on and that for the next several weeks if not months you are on complete bed rest. That should make it even easier plus if you want you will still be able to graduate with your friends."

Brenda smiled and said "Thank you Doctor Arnold."

Doctor Arnold smiled and shook her head. "I told you before Brenda to call me Melissa. Now that you have told your family you no longer need to come see me by yourself. I'm going to prescribe you some anti nausea medicine in hope that it helps you. I also printed you out several pictures and copies of the Ultra Sound for you. If you need me or you are worried about anything don't hesitate to call me no matter what time of day it is. I want you to go straight home and straight to bed. Only get up if you want to move to the couch or something or to the bathroom. I don't want you or the baby at risk."

Brenda nodded and after Doctor Arnold left she said "Bran turn around so I can get dressed and we can leave. All of a sudden I'm very tired."

Brandon smiled and nodded as he turned around. He heard his sister dressing and he smiled. He couldn't believe that he was going to be an Uncle to a baby girl in a little less than five months. Once he knew Brenda was dressed he wrapped his arm around her and led her out of the exam room and Doctor's office and to his car. He helped her in and then handed her the pictures he had remembered to grab as they left the exam room.

Once at home about 30 minutes later he went around and helped Brenda out of the car and then up to the house. As soon as they were inside he led her over to the couch and helped her sit down and then smiled as she kicked her shoes off and swung her legs up onto the couch. Not even five minutes later he chuckled because he saw that Brenda was asleep. He covered her up with the blanket from the back of the couch and then went in search of his Mom.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Dang you all really like this story! LMAO! Thanks for all the lovely support… And on to the next chapter… A special thanks to Agent Smurf and Bert!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Brandon found his Mom in the kitchen cooking and he walked in and sat down on one of the bar stools in front of the counter. "Hi Mom we need to talk."

Cindy stopped what she was doing and looked at Brandon with concern in her eyes. "What is it Brandon? Are you alright? Is Brenda alright?"

Brandon held up a hand to stop his Mom and took in a deep breath and let it out. "I took Brenda to the Doctor's after school today. Her blood pressure was very high Mom and Doctor Arnold said that Brenda needs to stay away from stress. She also wrote a note for Brenda so she could technically finish school but without going to school. All you have to do is take it to Mrs. Teasly. Doctor Arnold also wants Brenda on complete bed rest and will be calling with the results of Brenda's blood test. You may want to go talk to Brenda though Mom. She has something she wants to tell you."

Cindy started crying while Brandon was talking because she had a feeling that something was wrong with her daughter all day. She now wished that she would have went to the school and pulled Brenda out of class and brought her home. She wiped her eyes and walked around the counter and hugged her son. She was very proud of him and she wanted to make sure that he knew that.

"You're a good brother and a good son Brandon. Will you come with me?" Cindy said.

Brandon smiled. "Of course Mom. I was already planning on it. Let's go so you can hear Brenda's news."

Cindy smiled and led the way out of the kitchen with Brandon right behind her. She smiled when she saw Brenda with her feet on the couch.

"So what news do you have for me Brenda?" Cindy asked walking over to her daughter with a smile on her face.

Brenda looked at her Mom with a smile. "Well Mom you are going to have a granddaughter."

Cindy's mouth dropped open and then she smiled widely. "You're having a girl? Do you have some pictures? Can I see? Is everything alright with my granddaughter?"

Brenda laughed. "Mom calm down. One question at a time. Yes, I'm having a girl. Yes, I have some Ultra Sound pictures. Of course you can see. Doctor Arnold said everything is alright with your granddaughter. Anything else you want to know Mom?"

Cindy nodded. "Do you have any names picked out yet?"

Brenda shook her head. "I don't know yet Mom. I know that I have to come up with it on my own and with no input from Dylan but that will be alright. I'm sure I'll find the perfect name for my little girl."

Cindy smiled. "You won't have to come up with a name by yourself Brenda. Your Dad, Brandon and I will help you if you want. You just need to remember that you're not alone honey."

Brenda nodded and said "I know Mom and thank you. You all have been wonderful and I love you even more for it."

Brandon and Cindy smiled and Brandon said "Bren why don't you lay down for a short while? Take a nap until the Doctor's office calls."

Brenda sighed and nodded. "I am very tired so I think I will. Make sure you wake me up when Doctor Arnold's office calls."

Brandon smile. "I'll wake you up Brenda I promise. You just get some sleep. It looks as if you and my niece need it."

Brenda gave her Mom and Brandon one more smile before laying her head back down on the couch and closing her eyes. Within minutes she was out like a light.

For a few minutes Brandon and Cindy both watched Brenda sleeping before they quietly made their way back to the kitchen and Cindy said "How did school go today for her?"

Brandon sighed as he felt the anger build in him as he thought about school. "School was eventful to say the least. I punched Dylan in the face. Donna stood up to Kelly and Dylan which surprised us all. I can't believe that Dylan and Kelly actually thought that we would forgive them again. I had really thought that Dylan regretted what he did to Brenda while she was gone over the summer but now I can tell that he just regretted getting caught."

Cindy sighed and shook her head. "I don't know Brandon but now she won't need to worry about it. We will make sure that neither Kelly nor Dylan step foot in this house. The Doctor told you that she is to remain stress free and Kelly and Dylan are her main source of stress right now so we will make sure that they don't get near her."

Brandon nodded and sat down and watched his Mom prepare supper. He hoped that when the Doctor called back that the blood test would only prove good things and nothing bad but something was telling him that, that would not be the case. He didn't know why but something was telling him that something was seriously wrong with his sister.

About an hour later the phone rang making Cindy and Brandon both jump at the sound. They had been on pins and needles waiting on the phone to ring. Now that it had both of them were scared to answer it.

Brandon took a deep breath as he picked up the phone and said "Hello."

"Hi, this is Doctor Arnold is Brenda available please?" Doctor Arnold asked.

Brandon walked towards the living room and said "Yes, she is hold for a minute please."

Once he was at the couch he reached down and gently shook his sister's shoulder. Once she opened up her eyes he mouthed the word _Doctor_ and held the phone out to her.

Brenda took the phone and took in a deep breath and said "Hi Doctor Arnold this is Brenda."

"Hi, Brenda I have your test results back. Have you been around any cats lately and been cleaning litter boxes?" Doctor Arnold said.

Brenda thought about it for a minute and then said "Yes, I was keeping an eye on a neighbor's cat for them while they were on vacation for the last three weeks. Why?"

Doctor Arnold sighed. "Brenda you have a condition called Toxemia. You can get it from being around little boxes. It's hard to explain but I am going to keep a close eye on you. I will let you try to stay home at least for the next couple of days but if you get worse I need to admit you into the hospital. Toxemia is not only harmful for the baby but it is harmful for you. I will need to see you once a week. I am placing you on a high risk pregnancy."

Brenda started to cry and said "Thank you for letting me know Doctor Arnold."

"You're welcome Brenda. Remember what I said earlier. If you need me at anytime day or night you call me. I want to know the minute you feel worse." Doctor Arnold said.

"Alright Doctor Arnold I promise I will." Brenda said.

She hung up with Doctor Arnold and Cindy said "What did Doctor Arnold have to say?"

Brenda started crying harder and both Brandon and Cindy rushed to her side and Brenda whispered "I have something called Toxemia. She said if I'm not doing any better in the next couple of days she is placing me in the hospital."

Brandon groaned and hugged his sister and kissed her head and then let his Mom have a chance to hug and comfort her while he headed to intercept his Dad to let him know. He knew that the next couple of days were going to be hard. As soon as he entered the kitchen he explained everything to his Dad and then let his Dad go to the living room to comfort Brenda and he stayed in the kitchen trying to come to terms with everything.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: My poor notebooks are running out! LOL! Thanks for all the reviews and support for this story… My mouth keeps hitting the floor at the amount of reviews I am receiving…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

Brandon went to school tomorrow with the note for Mrs. T. He knew that she would understand especially since his Dad and Mom had already talked to her. He just hoped that she would understand when he told her that she wasn't to tell the teachers anything other than Brenda's Doctor has wrote her out of school for the rest of the year.

As he started walking up to the school he was joined by Steve who said "How is Brenda doing man?"

Brandon shook his head. "Actually Steve her health isn't the best right now. Her Doctor has written her from school for the rest of the school year. I have to pick up her homework each day for every class and she can do it at home and I'm to turn it in."

Steve's eyebrows went up and said "Damn man I didn't know she had a health problem."

Brandon nodded. "Neither did any of us until yesterday. I took her to her Doctor's appointment after school and that is when we found out."

Neither Brandon nor Steve noticed that Dylan was near until they heard him say "Who did you take to the Doctor's yesterday Bran?"

Brandon looked up and saw Dylan standing in the path of him and Steve and he glared at him. "It's none of your business Dylan. Now if you will please move I need to get to the office to give Mrs. T something."

Dylan shook his head. "I'm not moving anywhere until you tell me what is going on. Why won't you talk to me Brandon?"

Brandon laughed and said "You really have to ask me that question Dylan? I mean come on you cheat on my sister not once but twice and you expect me to talk to you. I don't think so. Now move out of my way Dylan. I have nothing I want to say to you."

Dylan looked down at the ground. "Let me explain Brandon."

Brandon shoved Dylan to the side and looked over at him and growled, "There is nothing to explain Dylan. My sister is well rid of you with the way you have treated her. Hell she is well rid of Kelly too. You and Kelly have a nice life Dylan, but stay the hell away from me and my sister."

Dylan watched as Brandon walked away from him. He couldn't believe how much he had screwed up. He understood where Brandon was coming from, but he had thought for sure that Brandon would forgive him and Kelly again like he had before. Now he wondered if he would ever get to explain anything to Brandon or any of the gang for that matter. He looked around and saw Kelly trying to talk to Donna and David and saw how Donna pushed passed Kelly after saying something to her and he watched as Kelly paled. He made his way slowly over to her.

Brandon and Steve met up with Donna and David right inside the school and Brandon said "I need to go to the office real quick. I have to give Mrs. T the Doctor's note for Brenda since she has been written out of school for the rest of the year."

Donna looked over at Brandon in concern. "Is Bren okay Brandon?"

Brandon sighed. "I can only tell you that something is wrong. Other than that I can't tell you much else Donna. It's not my place to tell you. If you want, you can come over after school today. Actually all of you can because we may need to be rescheduling this weekend."

David looked at Brandon and said "Why are we going to have to reschedule this weekend?"

Brandon shook his head. "Brenda may be in the hospital."

With that Brandon walked into the office and asked for Mrs. T and once he was in her office with the door shut he said, "Here is a Doctor's note from Brenda's Doctor. She wants Brenda out of school for the rest of the year. Brenda has a condition called Toxemia which apparently isn't good for Brenda or the baby she is carrying. Mom and Dad said they had talked to you about letting Brenda finish the rest of the school year from home. I can pick up her homework daily at the end of the day and turn it in for her. Also if you could when you talk to the teachers omit that she is pregnant. Brenda doesn't want anyone finding out."

Mrs. T looked at Brandon and nodded. "How is Brenda holding up Brandon? I will make sure that I don't tell any of the teachers that she is pregnant nor will any of the students find out. If I'm asked, I'll just say that the Doctor found something serious wrong with her and wrote her off for the rest of the year. She will still be able to walk with the class of '93 if she chooses too. I will make sure of it."

Brandon gave Mrs. T a slight smile and nodded. "She is holding up as well as she can. She is on complete bed rest right now. She is allowed to go down to the couch or to go to the bathroom but other than that Doctor Arnold wants Brenda off of her feet. Her blood pressure was very high yesterday and cause for concern." 

Mrs. T nodded. "I may stop by to check on her in the next couple of days. Will you ask her if that is alright?"

Brandon smiled. "She will like that Mrs. T. I will ask her but I don't think she will have a problem with it. Will you let the teachers know that I will pick up her homework after school please?"

Mrs. T nodded. "I will Brandon. If you need anything or even just to talk you know where to find me."

Brandon nodded once more and headed back out to the hallway. When he got there he saw that Dylan and Kelly were once again trying to talk to Donna, David, Andrea and Steve. He knew that Andrea must have joined Donna, David and Steve while he was in talking to Mrs. T.

Donna looked over at Brandon and said "Did you give the Doctor's note to Mrs. T, Brandon?"

Brandon sighed and said "Yeah I did Donna. Remind me I need to pick up Brenda's assignments after school please."

Donna smiled. "I'll remind you and I'll help you get them. Do you think Bren would care if I came over after school to check on her? I'm worried."

At that Dylan spoke up. "What's wrong with Bren?"

As one Donna, David, Steve, Andrea and Brandon turned towards where Dylan and Kelly were standing and glared. None of them could believe that he had the nerve to ask after what he and Kelly had done to Brenda.

This time it was Steve who stepped forward and snarled, "I believe she told you not to call her Bren and that only her friends got that privilege. As for what is wrong with her it is none of your damn business McKay. You lost that right when you broke her heart for the second time with the damn bitch by your side."

Kelly looked up at Steve in shock. In all the time they have known each other even when they fought he had never once called her a bitch. She knew what she did was wrong but if they would ever let her and Dylan explain then maybe everything could get back to the way it was before. But she knew now that they weren't going to let her or Dylan explain anything. She couldn't help but be concerned about Brenda. She never wanted to hurt her friend again.

Dylan got in Steve's face and "I have the right to be concerned about Brenda. Now tell me what is wrong. If you all would listen to us you would know why we did what we did!"

Brandon laughed and shook his head. "We don't care why you did what we did. What we care about is now we have to deal with the fallout from you two lying cheating so called friends. Did you even care what this would do to Brenda? Of course you didn't. Neither of you give a shit about anyone other than your fucking selves!"

With that Brandon walked around Dylan and Kelly with Donna, David, Steve and Andrea behind them. Each one hoped that the day would pass by quickly.

At lunch time Brandon put in a call to Brenda and asked if it was okay with her if Donna, David, Andrea and Steve came over after school and got the okay. He was happy that Brenda was okay with their friends coming over because he knew even if she would have said no that the four would still come over. He wondered if Brenda would tell them that she was pregnant and what was wrong.

Ok Katie here! Awesome chapter babe! I loved it! Silly Dylan… I bet the boys would like to handle him! :D…. and no boys that didn't give you permission! Please behave! Ok, now lets us know what you thought please!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Dang you all really like this story… Thank you so much for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

After school Donna and David got into Donna's car while Steve and Andrea got into Steve's car. Both Donna and Steve followed Brandon to his house. Donna, David, Steve and Andrea were all wondering what it was they were going to find out about Brenda if anything at all. Each were worried about her and was wondering what they could do for her.

When they pulled up to the Walsh house Donna, David, Steve and Andrea hurried up and got out of the cars they were in. They were out of the two cars and walking towards Brandon's car even before Brandon had his car door open. They didn't know why but they all were sensing an urgency to see Brenda to make sure that she truly was doing okay and was going to be okay.

When Brandon got out of his car he turned towards Donna, David, Steve and Andrea. "I don't want any of you telling Brenda about the run ins we had with Dylan and Kelly today. She doesn't need the stress and if she were to find out it would no doubt stress her out. I have to warn you four that she will probably be laying down on the couch. She is not allowed up unless it is to come downstairs or go to the bathroom. Also please watch what you say because the Doctor wants Brenda to remain stress free."

One by one Steve, Andrea, David and Donna all nodded and Donna said "Brandon it will be alright. We all promise not to say anything about Kelly or Dylan. We will all watch what we say so that Bren doesn't get stressed out. Right now I think we all just need to see Brenda with our own eyes so that we know she is doing alright. We're all worried about her Brandon and we all love her."

Brandon nodded and turned towards the house and made his way up. Once at the front door he took in a deep breath and let it out before opening up the front the door. As soon as everyone was in he shut the door and turned towards the living room. He saw Brenda in there laying on the couch with her hands over her stomach and a slight smile showed on his face before he made his face look normal again. He didn't want to tip off David, Donna, Steve or Andrea until Brenda was ready to tell them.

He took another deep breath in and then led the way into the living room and smiled again when he saw Brenda open up her eyes and look at him with a slight smile on her face. "Hey sis I brought you some visitors. I also have the pleasure of bringing you your school work. Before I forget Mrs. T wants to know if she can come visit you sometime in the next couple of days."

Brenda looked at Brandon and nodded. "I'd like to see Mrs. T."

Brandon nodded and said "I'm going to take my stuff up to my room and drop your school work off in your room. I'll be right back down."

Brenda nodded and then looked at Donna, David, Andrea and Steve. "Hi guys."

Donna rushed over to Brenda's side and dropped down onto her knees and hugged Brenda. "Hi Brenda it's so good to see you. How are you doing?"

Brenda chuckled a little and said "Donna you just saw me yesterday. I'm doing okay."

Donna looked at Brenda and said "Bren you don't have to lie. You're pale and I know something is wrong. Just remember that I'm here for you if and when you need me."

Andrea walked over and knelt down to give Brenda a hug and she said "Donna is right Brenda. You are awfully pale and something is wrong. If you don't want to tell us you don't have to but you have to remember that we are right beside you if you need to talk."

Steve walked over and bent and gave Brenda a hug and kissed her on the forehead. "I know that I just saw you yesterday Brenda but there is something different about you."

Brenda chuckled and looked over at David and said "Are you going to come and give me a hug David?"

David smiled and walked over and bent down to give Brenda a hug as well. "I wasn't sure if I would be welcomed or not since it was my step sister who helped hurt you."

Brenda shook her head and looked up at David. "I don't blame you for Kelly's actions David. That would just be wrong and not fair to you at all. What Dylan and Kelly did is on them and only them."

Brandon walked back in and said "Sis do you need anything? Is it time for your medicine again?"

Brenda looked at Brandon and with a slight smile thought now was the time to let her friends know that she was pregnant. "Bran I'm fine. I took my medicine and your niece hasn't made me sick all that much today. I've only gotten sick twice."

Brandon smiled and walked over and put his hand on Brenda's stomach. "So she isn't making you sick today that is good. But how are you feeling other than that. You really do look worse than you did before I left this morning."

It was then that everything Brenda and Brandon had been saying clicked in Andrea's, David's, Donna's and Steve's head and Donna exclaimed "Oh my God you're pregnant!"

Brenda laughed and nodded. "Yes, Donna I am pregnant. I am eighteen weeks pregnant to be exact. I want all of you to promise not to tell Dylan. I don't want him near me or my daughter."

Everyone nodded and Donna said "So then you are not allowed to get up because you are on bed rest. Why did you get put on bed rest Brenda? Are you and the baby alright?"

Brenda smiled slightly. "I have something called Toxemia. The baby is doing fine though and Doctor Arnold is keeping a close eye on me. She wrote me off school for the rest of the year because of it."

Andrea frowned. "Shouldn't you be in the hospital?"

Brandon looked over at Andrea and shook his head. "If she gets worse than what she is Doctor Arnold will admit her into the hospital. For now she is allowed to be at home but she isn't allowed to be under any stress."

Andrea nodded. "If you need help with any of your school work Brenda let me know. You may not be going to school any longer but I hope you will still graduate with us."

Brandon laughed. "Mrs. T said that even though Brenda will be finishing the school year from home she will still be allowed to walk with us when it came time for graduation."

Brenda smiled at that even as she laughed. "By then I'll be showing. But I just may walk with you all if Doctor Arnold will okay it."

Steve grinned at that. "If you can't walk down the aisle Brenda I'll be happy to carry you. It won't be graduation without you."

Brandon laughed at that and looked at his sister. "You know that he will too Sis. He's right if you don't walk with us it won't be the same and it won't feel like graduation."

Brenda smiled at her brother and their friends and thought about how happy she was that she let them in on her secret. She knew that t hey would keep it a secret from Dylan and from Kelly and for that she was glad. She didn't want to have to deal with the backstabbing bitch or the backstabbing jackass even if he was the father of her child. She fought off the tiredness she was feeling and talked some more with her friends. It wasn't long though before she fell asleep.

Donna looked at Brenda and smiled when she saw that she had fallen asleep. "I think we should go for now. Brandon will you let Brenda know we'll stop by and see her again tomorrow? I don't want to wake her up and it looks as if she needs the sleep."

Brandon nodded and stood up and hugged Andrea and then Donna before saying "I sure will Donna. Thank you all for promising Brenda not to tell Kelly or Dylan."

Steve nodded. "I happen to agree with her. She doesn't need the stress and Dylan or Kelly finding out that Brenda is pregnant is bound to be nothing but stressful for her. Call me if you or her need anything Brandon."

Brandon nodded and slapped both David and Steve on the back. "I'll see you all tomorrow. Thanks for coming over and seeing Brenda. I know she enjoyed seeing you guys."

Andrea smiled. "We enjoyed seeing her too. If you need anything Brandon you know where I'm at."

Brandon hugged Andrea again. "I know Chief and thank you."

He walked everyone to the door and watched them all leave before shutting the door. He walked back in and sat down in the armchair by the couch and watched his sister sleep. He was getting more worried about her because it seemed as if every minute that passed she was getting paler and paler. He didn't know why but he had a feeling that by the end of the day tomorrow Brenda would be in the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm now up to eight notebooks full for this story…. I think it has taken on a life of its own… LOL…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

Brenda woke up the next morning well after Brandon left for school and felt really sick. When she tried to stand up the world started spinning and she fell to the ground but thankfully before everything went dark she was able to yell for her Mom.

Cindy heard Brenda yell and then a thud and she took off running for Brenda's room. As soon as she entered she saw Brenda laying on the floor unconscious and her hand flew to her mouth. She quickly grabbed the phone next to Brenda's bed on the nightstand and called 911 for an ambulance and then she fell to her knees next to Brenda.

"Brenda come on honey you need to wake up." Cindy said while patting Brenda gently on the face. When she saw that Brenda wasn't coming around she got really scared. She wasn't sure what to do. She looked down and saw that Brenda had a bump on her head and sent up a prayer that Brenda would be alright. She didn't want anything to happen to her daughter or granddaughter.

Five minutes after she called 911 Cindy was rushing down the stairs to let the paramedics in and said "My daughter is pregnant and was diagnosed with Toxemia. I heard her yell earlier and then a thud. When I rushed up to her she was lying on the floor unconscious. She hasn't came back around at all."

"What bedroom is hers ma'am?" one of the paramedics asked.

"The first one on the right." Cindy said and then followed them upstairs. She stood in the doorway though so that she wouldn't be in their way.

The paramedic who had talked to Cindy earlier said "What is her name ma'am? And how far along is she?"

Cindy took in a deep breath and let it out. "Her name is Brenda and she is a little over four months pregnant."

The Paramedic nodded and said "Brenda can you hear me?"

When Brenda didn't respond Cindy's heart started beating fast. She stepped out of the doorway and back into the hallway. She knew that she needed to call Jim and Brandon and let them know.

"Hi honey how is everything at home?" Jim asked when he got on the phone.

Cindy gulped and said "Jim you need to meet us at the hospital. Something is wrong with Brenda. I heard her yell and then I heard a thud. When I got to her she was lying on the floor unconscious."

Jim gasped. "Okay sweetheart I'll meet you there."

Cindy hung up the phone and decided to wait on calling Brandon and she stepped back into the doorway of Brenda's room just as the paramedics finished strapping her to the stretcher they had brought in with them.

"We need to take her to the hospital Ma'am. She isn't coming back around and her blood pressure is very high. You can either ride with us or follow us." The paramedic said.

Cindy thought about it and then decided to follow them so she could call Brandon. "I'll follow behind you. I need to call my son."

The paramedic nodded and gave Cindy a slight smile as he pulled the stretcher out of Brenda's room followed by two others. He made sure that they didn't bump Brenda a whole lot as they made their way down the stairs and out the front door to the ambulance. He was hoping that everything would be alright with the girl and that she would come around on the way to the hospital.

Cindy rushed to her car and pulled out her cell phone and dialed Brandon's. She looked at the clock on the dashboard and saw that it was his lunch time. She was happy about that.

Brandon was sitting with Donna, David, Steve and Andrea when his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw that it was his Mom. He knew then that something was seriously wrong.

"Mom? Is everything okay?" Brandon asked as soon as he opened his phone.

Cindy sighed. "No, Brandon it isn't. I'm behind the ambulance following it. Your sister is on the way to the hospital."

Brandon jumped up and said "What happened Mom?"

Cindy took in a deep breath. "I don't know exactly what happened Brandon. I was down in the kitchen fixing something for Brenda to eat and I was going to take it up to her. I heard her yell for me and then I heard a thud. When I got upstairs she was lying on the floor unconscious. She didn't come around for me at all. When the paramedics checked her over she didn't come around and one of the paramedics said that her blood pressure was really high."

Brandon swore. "I knew I shouldn't have come to school today. I had a feeling that Brenda was going to end up in the hospital. I'll meet you there Mom. You just drive carefully."

Brandon shut his phone but didn't get the chance to say anything because Donna said "What is it Brandon? What's going on?"

Brandon looked at Donna. "I need to go find Mrs. T. Brenda is on the way to the hospital via ambulance. Mom said that she yelled for her and then heard a thud and when she got upstairs to Brenda that Brenda was lying on the floor unconscious. I need to get to the hospital quickly."

At that Steve, Andrea, David and Donna all stood and Andrea said "Let's go find Mrs. T. We're all coming with you."

Brandon just nodded and took off running into the school. Within three minutes they had permission to leave and were rushing out to the cars. Within ten minutes they were pulling up at the hospital and parking and rushing inside.

Brandon saw his Mom and walked over to her. "Have you heard anything?"

Cindy shook her head. "No, I haven't. The Doctor told me to wait out here while the ran some test."

Brandon nodded and took his cell phone out. "I'm going to call Doctor Arnold. I know she will want to know."

Cindy nodded and watched as Brandon pulled his cell phone out and made the call. She listened to Brandon talking.

"What did Doctor Arnold say?" Cindy asked as soon as Brandon hung his cell phone up.

Brandon looked at his Mom. "Doctor Arnold is on the way now. She isn't happy that the tending physician didn't call and let her know about Brenda."

Cindy nodded and then started pacing. When she heard the Emergency Room doors open she turned towards them and saw her husband. Within a minute she was in his arms and crying.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So I decided to do a chapter with all of Brandon's thoughts since he found out his sister was pregnant up to the moment he got to the hospital…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

Brandon was still having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that his sister was pregnant. He knew that he would do anything he could for her and he hated that she was going through what she was. He wished that he could take her pain away. He needed to be able to take her pain away but he couldn't. He couldn't even keep her safe from Dylan hurting her.

He blamed himself for his sister getting her heart broken. If he hadn't introduced her to Dylan then maybe she wouldn't be in the spot that she was in. Maybe if she hadn't met Dylan she would be heart whole. He knew that this thing with Dylan was tearing her apart. He had heard her crying last night when she thought that he was asleep.

He paced the waiting room floor while he waited on news about his sister. He blamed himself for not being at home with her today. When he had woke up this morning he felt as if he should stay home because something was going to go wrong but instead of staying home he went to school. He couldn't help but wonder that if he had stayed home if he would have been able to do something to prevent what had happened to Brenda this morning.

He felt rage boil up in him because he had the unrational thought cross his mind that this was all Dylan's fault. If Dylan hadn't cheated on his sister with Kelly then she wouldn't be so sick. He knew that he wasn't thinking rationally but he needed to blame someone and right now Dylan was the easiest target. He knew that once things calmed down he would see things rationally and logically again but for now he let the anger consume him.

Ever since he had learned that Brenda was pregnant he had wanted to hurt Dylan. He wanted to make Dylan pay for getting his sister pregnant and then leaving her alone to raise their daughter. It didn't matter to him that Brenda hadn't told Dylan about her being pregnant. He didn't really care about that because if he was in her shoes he wouldn't have told him either especially after finding out what she did.

He paced the waiting room floor agitated. He wanted to know that his sister was alright. He wanted to go back and see her with his own eyes. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to hug her. He wanted to do a lot of things but right now he was stuck out in this god forsaken waiting room waiting on news on his other half. Because Brenda was his other half. She was a part of him and he was a part of her. They were sister and brother yes but they had a bond that some sisters and brothers don't have because they are twins. He felt as if his heart was going to break because he had no clue what was going on with his sister and he so desperately needed to know.

He looked up when he heard footsteps. He looked at his watch and realized that it had been an hour since he had made the phone call to Doctor Arnold. He couldn't believe that time had passed by so quickly. He kept his eyes on the woman who was walking towards them. He just hoped that she had good news for them and not bad news. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle any bad news about his sister right now.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I can't keep up with all of the reviews! LOL! I want to thank those I can't since they review anon… I'm glad you are all liking the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

Doctor Arnold walked over to Brandon as soon as she spotted him. "Brenda has regained consciousness but I'm still going to admit her into the hospital. Her blood pressure is even higher today than what it was when she was in my office two days ago."

Brandon sucked in a deep breath and let it out. "Doctor Arnold meet mine and Brenda's Mom and Dad, Cindy and Jim Walsh. Are Brenda and the baby alright? How was she when she regained consciousness? Did the fall affect her or the baby?"

Doctor Arnold held up her hand to slow the questions down and smiled at Brandon and then at Jim and Cindy. "Brenda and the baby are just fine. The fall didn't seem to have harmed either of them but that is another reason I am keeping her in the hospital. I want to monitor both Mom and baby. Mr. and Mrs. Walsh it is nice to meet you but I wish it was under different circumstances. Brenda is hooked up to a fetal monitor which allows us to monitor the baby's heartbeat. I did this for two reasons. One was to let me and the Nurses know that the baby was doing alright and the second reason is so that it would calm Brenda down. When she came to she was hysterical."

Jim nodded. "You said Brenda's blood pressure was high. Can you tell us how high?"

Doctor Arnold nodded. "When I checked it as soon as I got here her blood pressure was running 183 over 121. That is high for anyone and would cause concern but since she is pregnant it doubles the concern I have. I have her on a blood pressure medicine which is pregnancy safe so that will hopefully help to bring her blood pressure down and keep it at an acceptable level. Right now she needs to remain as calm as she can."

Cindy looked at Doctor Arnold. "When can we see her?"

Doctor Arnold smiled at Cindy. "She is up on the maternity floor which is the sixth floor and she is in room 624. You all can go and see her now but you need to remember I need her calm. So please if you think something will upset her don't say it.

Everyone nodded in agreement and Brandon said "We'll make sure that we don't say anything to upset her. Do you know how long she'll be in the hospital for?"

Doctor Arnold shook her head. "At this point it could be a couple of days or it could be weeks. I really want her blood pressure under control. She is lucky that someone was at home today when she fainted. If she would have been alone and fainted who knows what could have happened. I'll stop back by and check on her later today. She can have as many visitors as she wants but she also needs to rest."

Brandon nodded. "She'll get the rest she needs. Is it going to be alright if I stay the night with her tonight? I know how Brenda is about hospitals."

Doctor Arnold smiled. "As long as your parents are alright with it I'm alright with it. Anything that will keep Brenda calm and relaxed I'm all for."

Brandon nodded and said "Thank you Doctor Arnold. We'll see you later."

Doctor Arnold smiled once more and then left the Walsh family along with Andrea, David, Donna and Steve to stand there. She was happy that her patient seemed to have a good support system. She knew that a lot of times love and family did what medicine couldn't always do for somebody.

A/N 2: I know that this chapter is a little short but I wanted everyone to know what was wrong with Brenda… The next couple of chapters are longer again… Click the button and review and let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Once again thanks for all the reviews… And now once again onto the story… LMAO…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

Cindy was the first one into Brenda's hospital room followed by Jim, Brandon, Donna, Andrea, David and Steve. As soon as they all got into the room they froze to the spot because they couldn't believe how pale Brenda was looking. They saw the monitor hooked up to her along with I.V. and a bag of fluid.

Brandon stepped around his Mom and went over to his sister. "I about had a heart attack when Mom called me. I'm so glad that you and my niece are doing okay."

Brenda gave Brandon a slight smile. "I'm glad that we are both okay too. I want out of here though."

Brandon shook his head. "That isn't possible Sis. You need to stay in here so that they can monitor you and the baby. I know how much you hate hospitals but I'm going to stay the night with you. You will not be alone at all I promise."

Brenda sighed but nodded even as tears filled her eyes. "I was so scared. I was so scared that I was going to lose my daughter. I don't care about me but I do about her."

What Brenda said broke Jim's, Cindy's, Donna's, Andrea's, David's, Steve's and Brandon's heart and Jim said walking towards Brenda "We're not going to lose you or my granddaughter Brenda. You will be just fine and we will all make sure of it. Is there anything that you want or need?"

Brenda thought for a moment and then smiled. "Would it be too much to ask for Mr. Pony, some pajamas and maybe a Mega burger from the Peach Pit? I'm really hungry for some reason."

Everyone chuckled a bit and Cindy said "If your Dad will go to the Peach Pit to go get your food I will run to the house and get you some clothes and Mr. Pony. Do you want anything else from home?"

Brenda thought for a minute and then shook her head. "No, I think that is it. If I think of anything I'll have Brandon call you."

Cindy nodded and walked over and kissed Brenda's head. "I'll be back soon baby. I'm glad that I was at home with you when this happened. I was so scared I was losing you. I love you Brenda."

Brenda hugged her Mom and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm too stubborn to give up Mom. You know that. I'll be fine until you get back. I have Brandon, Steve, David, Donna and Andrea here with me. And Mom I love you too. Thank you."

Cindy nodded and gave Brenda one more hug before walking over to Brandon and giving him a hug and said "If she needs or wants anything else call me. I love you Brandon."

Brandon gave his mom a hug and kissed her head. "I love you too Mom. Now go I'll make sure that if Brenda needs anything that I call you."

Cindy nodded and walked over to Jim. "Will you go get our daughter the Mega burger she wants and maybe some pie?"

Jim smiled. "Of course I will."

Cindy smiled and kissed her husband before walking out of the hospital room.

Brenda looked at Jim and said "I'm sorry that you got called away from work."

Jim walked over and took Brenda's hand in his own. "Nothing to be sorry about honey. I'm right where I want and need to be. Do you want anything else besides a Mega burger and pie from the Peach Pit?"

Brenda smiled and nodded. "I would also love some French fries and maybe a chocolate shake."

Jim nodded. "Alright I'll go get it for you. You just make sure that you listen to the Doctor, Nurses and your brother. I love you honey and I'm happy that you and my granddaughter are alright."

Brenda smiled and said "I love you too Daddy."

Jim clapped Brandon on the shoulder and leaned over and whispered in his ear "You make sure she listens. You know how stubborn and hard headed she can be. Do you want anything?"

Brandon chuckled a little and then nodded. "I'll have the same as Brenda, Dad. Thanks."

Jim nodded and smiled. "I'll be back soon. You young kids talk."

Brandon, Donna, Steve, David, Andrea and Brenda all laughed at that as Jim left the room and the Donna rushed to Brenda's side and said "Are you really alright?"

Brenda nodded and grasped Donna's hand in her own. "I'm fine Donna. The Doctor and the Nurses will make sure I stay that way. What are you all doing here anyways?"

Andrea walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and said "Do you really think we would be anywhere else? Mrs. T let us leave school so that we could come and make sure that you are alright. I think she will probably stop by herself after school. You gave us a scare Brenda."

Brenda grabbed Andrea's hand with her free hand and squeezed it. "I'm sorry you guys. I didn't mean to scare any of you."

Steve shook his head. "You need to quit apologizing Brenda. You had no control over this. We're all just relieved that you and the baby are going to be alright. We love you Brenda and you're part of our family."

Brenda felt tears fill her eyes again at his words and she blinked them back. "I love you guys too and you're part of my family. Thank you all so much for caring about me. I know that it can't have been easy to pick a side."

David walked over and put a hand on Brenda's leg. "There was no side to pick Brenda. You are not to think about that right now. The only thing you are to think about is getting better so that you can get out of here. After all you now owe us a sleep over."

Brenda laughed at that and nodded. "Yes, I guess I do. Alright I'll think about nothing else but getting better. I do love you guys."

Brandon smiled at his sister as he walked over and sat beside Andrea on the side of the hospital bed. "And we all love you Brenda. If we didn't we wouldn't have rushed here. I'm sure we looked funny all running to the cars and racing to get here."

As Brenda pictured that in her head she started to laugh. She could actually picture them running as if their life depended on it to get to a car to get here. She smiled at her brother and then at everyone. She knew that she was lucky. She was lucky to have such a great family who was full of friends.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This chapter should be interesting… Let's see what happens when Jim runs into Dylan at the Peach Pit…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

Jim walked into the Peach Pit and straight over to the counter and said "Hi Nat."

Natt smiled when he saw Jim. "Hi Jim, how are you doing?"

Jim shook his head. "I'm not doing to good right now. I need to let you know that Brandon won't be in to work tonight and I also need two Mega Burgers, two French fries, two peach pies, and two chocolate milkshakes."

Nat looked at Jim and said "Is Brandon alright?"

Jim once again shook his head. "Brenda is in the hospital and Brandon wants to stay with her over night."

There was a gasp behind Jim and he heard Kelly say "Why is Bren in the hospital?"

Jim whirled around and glared at Kelly and the man standing behind her and said "It is none of your business why my daughter is in the hospital. Just know that you two helped to put her there!"

Nat's mouth dropped open at that and he said "Jim, you don't mean that."

Jim looked over his shoulder at Nat. "Don't I Nat? I take it you don't know that these two once again broke Brenda's heart? She caught them together Nat! So yes, in some ways I do blame them for my daughter being in the hospital."

Kelly had paled as Jim talked and she said "Mr. Walsh I didn't mean for Brenda to get hurt. You have got to believe me."

Jim looked at Kelly again and shook his head. "I don't have to believe anything that comes out of your mouth. You and your so called boyfriend has hurt my daughter for the last time. I want you both to stay away from her and I mean it!"

Dylan glared at Jim. "You have no clue what happened so you need to stop. If we want to see Brenda we will see Brenda. You know she'll want to see us."

Jim shook his head. "No she won't Dylan and you know it. It's your damn fault my daughter and my granddaughter's life is in danger so do everyone a favor and just leave her alone!"

Dylan's mouth dropped open even as he paled. "What do you mean daughter and granddaughter?"

Jim clamped his lips together and said "It's none of your business anymore McKay. Just leave Brenda to Brandon, Cindy, me and the friends who don't hurt her. She doesn't need any stress and that is all you and Kelly are."

He glared at Dylan and Kelly even as he silently berated himself. He hadn't meant to tell Dylan that Brenda was pregnant but he was just so mad. He couldn't believe that Dylan actually thought that Brenda would want to see him. He knew that he messed up and he was sorry for it but he couldn't go back and change it no matter how much he wanted too.

Kelly's eyes filled with tears as she thought about Brenda. She couldn't believe that her best friend well who she still considered a best friend was laying in the hospital. She knew that what Jim said was the truth. It was all hers and Dylan's fault for being in the hospital. She wished that they would have just told Brenda the truth from the beginning instead of letting it get this far. Now they had nobody but themselves to blame and that made Kelly want to die because she knew without a doubt that she had lost every single friend she had because of this.

Dylan's head was spinning as he thought about Jim's words. He paled even more as he realized what it was Brenda had come to tell him that day. He knew that Brenda wouldn't ever let him get close to her now so that he could explain. He knew without being told that Brenda would never tell him now that she was expecting. He did indeed blame himself now for her being in the hospital. He wanted to rush over and see her but he knew that he couldn't.

Dylan looked at Jim and said "What hospital is she in?"

Jim glared once again at Dylan. "I'm not telling you what hospital she is in. It is none of your business Dylan. Haven't you done enough to my little girl? Wasn't breaking her heart more than once enough for you? Now what do you want to do to her? Do you really want to cause her to lose her baby? Because seeing you is what that will do to her. She's not doing good and she can't be stressed. And you know it damn it Dylan you know it that if she sees you all it is going to do is stress her out."

Dylan glared right back at Jim. "I have the right to see her Jim."

Jim took one step and came nose to nose with Dylan. "No, Dylan you lost that right when you cheated on my daughter with the tramp next to you! Now go ruin someone else's life because you are so done ruining my daughter's life. I won't let you hurt her anymore Dylan. That is all you know how to do."

Kelly let the tears fall from her eyes and didn't even try to defend herself. Right now she wasn't sure what she could say. She knew that at this point and time nothing she said would be listened to.

Dylan glared again and growled "I will leave her be for now but eventually she's going to have to talk to me. That is my baby she is carrying. Why in the hell didn't she tell me she was pregnant?"

Jim gave a harsh laugh that held no humor in it. "Maybe because you had your tongue stuck down Kelly's throat. Or maybe she just figured that since you are so good at hurting her that you will be good at hurting her daughter too. Did you ever think about that Dylan? Do you ever think about anything or anyone other than yourself? Maybe if you did we wouldn't be in this position. Maybe if you did my daughter nor my granddaughter's life would be in danger. Think about that Dylan when you go to bed tonight. Think about how much damage you and Kelly caused. And then think about the fact that my daughter a woman who loved you with everything in her is lying in a hospital bed because of your selfish acts."

Nat came back to the counter and said "Jim you need to calm down. I have the food ready for you. Tell Brenda I'll call Brandon later to check on her."

Jim looked at Nat and then grabbed the bag with the food in it and gave Nat a tight smile. "I'll be sure to tell him Nat. I need to get back to Brenda before she decides not to listen to Donna, David, Brandon, Andrea or Steve."

Kelly gasped at that. "They know that Brenda is pregnant?"

Jim shot a look at Kelly. "Of course they know they are Brenda's best friends and her family."

With that he walked out of the Peach Pit leaving a stunned Kelly and Dylan behind.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: LMAO! Thanks for all the reviews of the last chapter… This chapter is short but we're going to see Jim's thoughts and how he feels since he accidently let it slip about Brenda being prego to Dylan and Kelly… The next chapter is longer…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

As Jim drove back to the hospital he was ranting and raving to himself. He couldn't believe that he let it slip out that Brenda was pregnant. Not only did he let it slip out but he let it slip out to Dylan and Kelly of all people. He knew that Brenda was going to be angry at him once he told her and he couldn't and wouldn't blame her. Hell he was angry at himself as it was.

He only wanted his daughter to get better and now he feared that she wouldn't. He had no doubt that keeping Dylan and Kelly away from Brenda was going to be one strong battle but he would make sure that they stayed away. He didn't want anything to happen to his daughter or his granddaughter. He wouldn't ever forgive himself if something did even though he logically knew that it wasn't his fault.

As he got out of the car and walked into the hospital with the food he thought about his daughter. He loved her and would do anything to make sure that she was alright. He would also protect his unborn granddaughter in any way, shape or form that he could. He would let nothing harm either his daughter or his granddaughter.

As he made his way into Brenda's room he gave the bag of food to Brandon and smiled when he saw Brandon get the food out of the bag and give some of it to Brenda. He was proud of his son for stepping up to the plate and being as supportive as he was. His smile grew as Brandon helped Brenda sit up further in her hospital bed so that she wouldn't choke while she ate.

He put his arm around his wife and gave her a slight smile. No matter how mad he was at himself and this situation he knew that it would be alright. He knew deep down that Dylan wouldn't try anything anytime soon or at least he hoped he was right in thinking that. He still couldn't get over being angry at himself for letting Dylan know about Brenda just because he was angry and wanted someone to blame and Dylan seemed to be the one to blame for everything. He knew that logically thinking it wasn't rational to blame Dylan and Kelly but in a situation like this he couldn't be rational.

As he watched his daughter eating and laughing with her friends his heart soared. He knew that his daughter had a long road to go yet but he had no doubt her and the baby would be fine. He knew that he would see to it as would Cindy, Brandon, Donna, Andrea, David and Steve. He knew that without any of them saying a word. He could tell just by the way they were all gathered around Brenda.

His heart broke a little though as he spotted the sadness in Brenda's eyes. He knew that she was thinking of Dylan right now. He wished that he would have done what he wanted to when he saw Dylan at the Peach Pit and that was to punch him. He should have hit him and then maybe just maybe Dylan and possibly even Kelly would feel just a little bit of the pain that his precious Brenda was feeling. Like any father he wanted to be able to take her pain away but he knew that he wouldn't be able too. He knew that the only thing he could do was be there for his little girl when she wanted to talk or when she needed a shoulder to lean on.

He caught Brenda's eye and he gave her a smile. When she smiled back at him his heart pieced itself back together. He knew that even though she was hurting and that she was heartbroken that she would eventually be alright. He just had to hold onto that thought. He vowed that he would never let her get hurt again if he had anything to say about it. He let go of Cindy and walked over to his daughter's side and bent his head and kissed her head.

He knew that he would have to tell her about Dylan knowing but he wouldn't do that today. It could wait. He didn't want her stressing over it and he knew that if he told her now that she would indeed stress over it. His main priority was to make sure that nothing stressed her out which in turn could stress the baby out.

He went back over to the wall and leaned against it as he watched his wife, son, and Brenda's and Brandon's friends interact with Brenda. He was happy that Brenda was starting to look even just a little bit better. He wasn't sure how long he stayed against the wall just watching but it must have been a couple hours because soon he was following his wife out of his daughter's hospital room to go home for the night with Brenda's and Brandon's friends following them. He knew that with Brandon staying with Brenda tonight that she would be alright. He also knew that if Dylan tried to show up that Brandon wouldn't let him see Brenda. He sighed as he thought about how he was going to have to tell everyone sometime tomorrow about Dylan knowing that Brenda is pregnant. He sighed deeply but then smiled as he thought about the glow that his daughter had.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating yesterday… I wasn't feeling well at all…. So I hope you enjoy this chapter… It's going to be a bit short but I decided to throw in a chapter with Dylan's thoughts and feelings in it… So the chapter I had for this chapter will be the next chapter… HEHEHE… Thankfully adding a chapter didn't throw my story off… LMAO…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

Long after Dylan watched Jim leave the Peach Pit he was rooted to his spot. He couldn't believe what he had learned. He couldn't believe that his Brenda was in the hospital. He really couldn't believe that she was pregnant. It was in that second that everything came crashing down in his world.

He staggered over to a booth and sat down and put his head in his hands. He groaned as he thought of all the pain that he inflicted on Brenda. He didn't understand any of it. He loved Brenda with his whole heart but yet he was constantly hurting her. Given though this time it had been intentional. He needed to drive her away because of the threats he had been getting. He knew that if he stayed with her that she could and most likely would end up in the line of fire.

He loved Brenda with every fiber of his being. He didn't want to see her harmed. But yet in trying to protect her it seemed he has caused her harm. He would never forgive himself. He would never be able to get over the fact that him basically lying to Brenda and letting her find him and Kelly together has put her and their baby's life in danger.

He looked up and saw that Kelly was sitting across from him and crying too. He didn't think about what she must be going through. He knew that she loved Brenda like a sister but yet he had enlisted her help in hurting Brenda so that Brenda wouldn't question why he broke up with her. He could tell from looking at Kelly that she was also blaming herself.

He knew that he was going to have to tell the people looking into the threats to step it up. He needed to find out who was threatening him so that he could make everything up to Brenda. He needed to make her see why he did what he did. He wouldn't ever stop blaming himself for everything the love of his life was going through.

He just hoped that Brenda and their baby would be alright. He just hoped that in the future he could make it up to her and their baby. He really hoped that he would be able to tell Brenda everything soon. Because if he wasn't able to he wasn't sure he would make it through. He needed Brenda like he needed air to breathe. Even being away from her for such a short time it was killing him inside.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday… By the time I had this chapter edited and ready to post my eyes were crossing… LOL…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

As soon as Jim shut the front door to the house Cindy turned towards him and said "What is wrong with you? I know something is because you were very quiet at the hospital and on the drive home."

Jim took in a deep breath and said "I ran into Dylan and Kelly at the Peach Pit."

Cindy had a sinking feeling that she knew what was coming. "How did that go?"

Jim shook his head. "It didn't go good at all. They overheard me telling Nat that Brenda was in the hospital and then Dylan demanded to know what was wrong with her."

Cindy looked at her husband and said "What did you do Jim?"

Jim looked at the floor and then back up to Cindy. "I lost my temper honey. I blasted him and Kelly. Then they both said that they wanted to go and see Brenda and I just lost it. I told them that they needed to stay away from Brenda since it was their fault my daughter and my granddaughter's life is in danger."

Cindy's mouth dropped open. "Damn it Jim you know what the Doctor said. We're not supposed to stress Brenda out. How could you let it slip out that she was pregnant Jim? How?"

Jim shook his head and started pacing. "I didn't mean for it to slip out. I was just so pissed off at him and Kelly. I started ranting and raving and I didn't even realize what I had said until Dylan asked me what I meant by granddaughter. I know we're not supposed to let Brenda get stressed out. Why in the hell do you think I didn't tell her tonight? Dylan knows that she isn't supposed to stress out at all. If he has any feelings what so ever for our daughter he won't try to find out which hospital she is in. Cindy I hate Dylan and Kelly for what they have done to Brenda but you didn't see Dylan's face like I did. It was like he was in physical pain from finding out. I think there is more going on then what we know about as to why Dylan did what he did."

Cindy looked at Jim in astonishment. "So now you're defending him? What in the world Jim? How could you defend what he has done to our daughter?"

Jim glared at Cindy. "I'm not defending him Cindy! I'm just saying that I think there is something more to what we already know. You love our daughter and you see how unhappy she is. Wouldn't you rather find out what in the world is going on between Dylan and Kelly? Wouldn't you rather our daughter be happy even if that means that you and I have to talk to Dylan and see what in the hell is up with him and Kelly? I may not like the boy Cindy but he has a right to know his child even if what he has done broke our daughter's heart!"

Cindy looked at Jim and thought about what he said and then sighed. "You are right Jim. If there is more going on than what we know we need to find out. We can't have Brandon find out for us because he refuses to talk to Dylan or Kelly as does everyone else which I really can't blame them right now. You're right about Dylan having a right to know his child. We need to figure out what is going on. Brenda is so unhappy and I know it's because Dylan isn't there to help her through this. What do you do Jim?"

Jim led the way into the living room and sat down on the couch. "I think tomorrow before we go to the hospital we need to call Dylan and have him come over here. I don't see any other way for us to get to the bottom of what in the hell went wrong between Brenda and Dylan this time than to go to Dylan himself. We can't question Brenda about everything because it could stress her out."

Cindy nodded and sat beside her husband. "I just hope that we can all get through this. If I know Dylan like I think I do then he is probably blaming himself right now for Brenda being in the hospital. It probably didn't help that you blamed him and Kelly. You know that technically Brenda being in the hospital isn't anyone's fault."

Jim sighed and ran his hand over his face. "I know it's not but I couldn't help what I said. He had just made me so damn mad with demanding to know what was wrong with Brenda and it set me off."

Cindy nodded. "Well we need to get some rest if we're going to find out exactly what happened tomorrow. Plus we need to sleep so that we will be able to be there for Brenda tomorrow. I'm sorry I snapped at you Jim. I love you."

Jim stood up and held his hand out to Cindy. "And I'm sorry that I snapped at you. I love you too Cindy. Let's go to bed."

Cindy put her hand in Jim's and let him lead her upstairs to their bedroom. The whole time she was getting ready for bed she was hoping that they would be able to figure everything out tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry that I didn't get this one updated yesterday as planned… I just had some stuff I needed to think through…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

Brandon looked at Brenda and said "Are you sure you don't need anything?"

Brenda smiled at her brother and shook her head. "I'm fine Brandon. Quit worrying please."

Brandon sat back in the reclining chair that they brought in for him to sleep in. "Sis, you should know by now that I can't quit worrying. You're my sister and I love you. Of course I'm going to worry about you. So how are you feeling?"

Brenda sighed. "I'm feeling better than I was earlier today. I don't feel so light headed or dizzy anymore. I don't feel as if my world is spinning. I was even able to keep the food down that dad brought us from the Peach Pit."

Brandon smiled at that. "I know and I'm proud of you. I just want you and my niece to be alright Bren."

Brenda nodded. "I know Brandon and we will be. I'll be alright."

Brandon nodded. "I know you will be. You have me to make sure of it. Plus you have Dad, Mom, Donna, David, Steve and Andrea. We all love you Brenda and we all love the little girl you are carrying already. None of us are going to see you hurt. We are all going to be right by your side the whole way through this. You just need to remember that you are not alone and that you can lean on us when you need too."

Brenda closed her eyes on a sigh. "I know you all are Brandon and I love you all for it. I just don't want you all smothering me also. I know you all mean well but I am going to need breathing room. I love having you all with me I really do but sometimes I feel as if you are watching every move I make. I'm going to have to learn to be strong. It is no longer just me I have to think about. I have a daughter on the way. I have to be able to be strong for her."

Brandon looked over at Brenda and saw that her eyes were closed. "We can talk more tomorrow Brenda. Why don't you try to get some rest for now?"

Brenda opened her eyes just a slit and gave Brandon a smile. "See what I mean about you all smothering me? No, I'm just kidding right there Brandon. But I think I will try to sleep. I am extremely tired. I don't know if that is just because I have not been sleeping well or because of the little one here draining me."

Brandon chuckled. "Either way Brenda you need sleep. I'm going to close my eyes and catch some sleep too. Or at least I'm going to try to. If you need me just call out. I'll be close by."

Brenda nodded and said "I love you Brandon. You are the best brother a girl could ask for. You are going to be the best Uncle too. I just know it."

Brandon grinned at that. "Of course I am going to be the best Uncle. I'll be her only blood Uncle. So I will get to spoil her immensely and have fun while doing it. I love you too Brenda. You are the best sister a boy could ask for. And you are going to be a terrific Mother Brenda. Never doubt that. You will be the best mother a little girl or boy for that matter could ask for. Now get some sleep and we will talk in the morning. Remember I'm right here if you need me."

Brenda smiled and blew Brandon a kiss before shutting her eyes. It wasn't long before she was out like a light.

Brandon smiled when he saw that Brenda was fast asleep. He had meant what he said to her. He knew that she was going to be a terrific Mom. He knew that she would do whatever it took to raise her daughter right. He also knew that he would do whatever it took to help her out. He loved his sister and he already loved his niece. He wouldn't let anything happen to either one of them.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday… LOL! I meant to but then I got side tracked… LOL… *points to Katie, Lyns, Celia, Cassie, and Steph* It's all their fault! Anywayz this chapter is a bit short… LOL…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

The next morning Cindy looked at Jim and said "You need to call Dylan and see if he will come over. We need to find out what is going on. Because the more I think about it the more I know that something just isn't right. Dylan swore that he would never hurt Brenda again but yet he did. There has to be some reason for him to do or say what he did."

Jim looked at Cindy and nodded. "I agree there has to be some reason behind what happened. I've been thinking since I ran into Dylan and Kelly. Their relationship or whatever you want to call it seemed force or like it was an act. I think I will call Dylan here in a few minutes and invite him over here. Maybe if it's just you and me with him or even with him and Kelly they will tell what in sam hill is going on. I may not be Dylan's biggest fan but I know there is something more going on then what Brenda, Brandon, Steve, Donna, David, and Andrea know. There has to be."

Cindy nodded. "I just don't understand what it could be. What could make Dylan cheat on Brenda again or at least make it look like he is cheating on her?"

Jim shook his head. "I'm not sure Sweetheart but we will figure it out. I'm going to call Dylan now."

Cindy nodded. "You do that honey. I'm going to fix some breakfast and put some coffee on. I have a feeling that we're going to all need it."

Jim sighed and rubbed his hands over his face even as he nodded. He wasn't sure why but he also had a feeling that the coffee was going to be needed. Actually he had a feeling something stronger was going to be needed but he also knew that it was way too damn early to drink or even think of drinking. He picked up the cordless phone and took in a deep breath before dialing Dylan's phone number.

He held his breath as he waited on Dylan to pick up and then he let it out in a rush when Dylan answered his phone with "McKay."

Jim sucked in a breath. "Dylan it is Jim. Cindy and I would like for you to come over please."

Dylan frowned and said "Why do you want me to come over?"

Jim closed his eyes and sighed. "We want you to come over because I think there is something more going on than any of us know. Now will you please come over? Cindy is making breakfast."

Dylan sighed. "You are right about there being more going on than you know about. I will need to go and pick Kelly up. We'll be there in thirty minutes."

Jim let out a breath that he wasn't even aware he had been holding. "Alright we will see you and Kelly then in about thirty minutes. Thank you Dylan."

"Don't be thanking me yet Jim. You're not going to like what I have to say. But I think you are right. We need to talk and it is best that Brenda doesn't hear what I have to say." Dylan finally said before hanging up the phone.

Jim hung up the phone and sighed. He hoped that whatever in the hell was going on that they could get it fixed. He knew Brenda was depressed and lonely and by the sound of Dylan's voice he now knew that Dylan was hurting over whatever in the hell was going on.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: The long awaited chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

Dylan pulled up into the drive way of the Walsh house and shut his car off and he looked over at Kelly. "Are you ready to do this?"

Kelly nodded and swallowed. "I'm ready to get this over with. We should have just been honest with everyone from the beginning. Not only have we lost our friends over this but now Brenda and her baby are in danger all because we lied."

Dylan sighed. "Well let's go talk to Jim and Cindy. Maybe they have some idea on how we can fix this. I just hope that if we do fix it that whoever is behind this doesn't go after Brenda or my unborn baby. If they do there will be hell to pay."

Kelly nodded and opened up the car door and then walked up to the front door of the Walsh house beside Dylan. She took in a deep breath and let it out and then repeated as Dylan knocked on the front door. She wasn't exactly looking forward to this conversation or seeing Jim again especially after everything he had said about and to her last night. Although she had to give him credit he did believe that she deserved it. She just hoped that by the time that all was said and done that they would forgive her for her part in hurting Brenda.

Dylan waited as patiently as he could for someone to answer the door. He just wanted to get this over with. He needed to get this over with. He didn't care about the danger it could put him in but he did care about Brenda and their unborn baby. He should have known that day she caught him with Kelly or thought she caught him with Kelly that something serious was going on and he should have chased after her and demanded that she tell him what was going on. But no instead he let her walk away like the idiot that he was.

Dylan gave a slight strained smile to Cindy as she opened the door and said "Dylan, Kelly come on in. Do you guys want some breakfast or at least some coffee?"

Kelly nodded. "I'll take some coffee. I don't think I could handle eating right now."

Cindy nodded and said "Come on into the kitchen."

Dylan followed behind Cindy after shutting the front door. He couldn't help but smile because Cindy was always mothering them all. He just hoped that when he got done explaining what is actually going on that both Jim and Cindy would understand.

As soon as they entered the kitchen Cindy went straight to the coffee pot and poured both Dylan and Kelly a cup and handed it to them before walking over and sitting at the kitchen table next to Jim letting Kelly and Dylan take the two remaining seats.

Jim looked at Dylan and saw the shadows and knew that the younger man hasn't been sleeping. "Alright Dylan what in the hell is going on?"

Dylan looked at Jim and then sighed. "I wasn't really cheating on Brenda. I wouldn't do that to her again. But I did think that letting her think that would be better than anything else I could do. I love Brenda and I have always loved Brenda. I never meant for her to be this hurt during all of this. I just thought that she would do the same thing that happened before and get angry and hate me."

Jim shook his head. "Why did you want her to think that though Dylan? There has to be some kind of reason for you and Kelly to both do what you did. And damn it I'm tired of it. Come clean for once Dylan. If you don't want to come clean for yourself then come clean for Brenda and your unborn child. She's going through hell Dylan and if you would have been honest maybe just maybe then all of this could have been avoided!"

Dylan closed his eyes on a wave of pain. "Damn it Jim I did what I did to protect Brenda! I have been getting letters with threats in them. I have a feeling I'm being targeted because of my so called father. In the letters the person has mentioned Brenda in them. I figured that if I hurt Brenda enough and caused her to hate me that the person would just focus on me and leave her out of it. I don't want Brenda hurt because of me! I did what I had to do to protect her. If I didn't love her do you think I would really try to protect her? I knew that the best way to get her to hate me was to act like I was cheating on her with Kelly again. It took me a while to convince Kelly to go along with it but she went along with it because she to loves Brenda. Neither of us want to see Brenda hurt!"

Cindy shook her head. "Dylan, you nor Kelly may want to see Brenda hurt but that is exactly but that is exactly what you both have done. You may have had the best of intentions but in a way it back fired. You should have just been honest with Brenda from the start. Hell you could have come to Jim and I and we would have helped you. You will not be dealing with this on your own anymore. It's not fair to you and it damn sure isn't fair to Brenda."

Jim nodded. "I agree with Cindy but we are going to have to figure out how to deal with this. We can't stress Brenda out."

They were so into the discussion that they were all having that they didn't hear the front door open nor did they hear Brandon walk into the kitchen or notice him until he said "Figure out how to deal with what? And what in the fuck is Dylan and Kelly doing here?"


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Yay another chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Brandon looked at his Mom and Dad and said "Well? What in the hell is Dylan and Kelly doing here? How could you do this to Brenda?"

Cindy looked at Brandon in shock. "What are you doing home? I would have thought you would still be at the hospital with Brenda. And when you're talking to us keep a civil tongue in your mouth."

Brandon glared at his Mom. "Donna and David are with Brenda for right now. I came home to shower and change real quick. As for keeping a civil tongue in my mouth to you and Dad, Mom maybe I would if you wasn't going behind Brenda's back! So do one of you want to tell me why the asshole who broke my sister's heart and the slut that helped are doing here?"

Dylan stood up and looked at Brandon. "You have every right to be mad at me Brandon. I can't blame you one bit. I'm sorry that I had to hurt your sister. I'm sorry that right now she is lying in a hospital bed in danger. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you or anyone else what in the hell was going on. But in all honestly I thought I was doing the right thing. It never even crossed my mind that Bren could be pregnant or that she was pregnant."

Brandon's mouth dropped open and then he looked at his parents. "You told him about Brenda being pregnant? How could you? You both promised her that you wouldn't tell him. How do you think that is going to make Brenda feel? My God she has enough on her fucking plate without having to worry about you two Mom and Dad going behind her back and telling Dylan and Kelly shit. For heaven's sake she is your own flesh and blood!"

Jim stood up and looked at Brandon and calmly said "I didn't mean to tell Dylan about Brenda being pregnant Brandon. I saw him and Kelly at the Peach Pit last night and I got angry. I lashed out and that is when I told Dylan and Kelly both about Brenda being pregnant. It slipped out as I was blaming him."

Brandon shook his head and gave a bitter laugh. "So after blaming him you decided to invite him and Kelly over to breakfast? What were you two thinking? Do you not care that Doctor Arnold said Brenda is to remain stress free?"

Cindy sighed. "Brandon we want Brenda to remain stress free. Now get a cup of coffee and come join us. Your Dad and I both knew that Dylan was hiding something else and that is why we invited him and Kelly over this morning. Do you really think Brenda wants to go through this pregnancy alone and without Dylan by her side? If they can work it out wouldn't you rather see your sister happy again?"

Brandon walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee and then headed to the table while he thought about what his Mom said. "Then what excuse does Dylan have for breaking Brenda's heart again?"

Dylan sighed and rubbed his hand down his face. "It's not an excuse Brandon. I'm sorry that I hurt Brenda. I truly am. I would rather die than hurt her but I saw no way around the situation I am in. I figured having her hating me would be the best thing because then she would be safe. I love Brenda, Brandon. I always have and I always will. She is my other half. She is what makes me complete. She is the only one for me."

Brandon raised an eyebrow. "So her being the only woman you love caused you to cheat on her? What the fuck man? I thought you learnt your lesson the first time around."

Dylan shook his head. "That is just it Brandon. I never cheated on her. Yes, I told her I did and yes I let her find me kissing Kelly but I did all that to protect her. I have been getting threatening letters and I didn't want Brenda caught in the cross fire. I did what I had to do or what I thought I had to do to keep her safe. I don't want to see Brenda hurt. If she was hurt or worse I wouldn't live through it. God damn it man she is the reason I have a heart!"

Brandon's mouth dropped open as he listened to what Dylan had to say. Not only could he see that Dylan was telling the truth by the look in his eyes but as he thought about it he remembered how Dylan had started acting weird. He now wished that when he had asked Dylan a while back what was wrong that he has pushed the subject instead of dropping it like Dylan told him to. He closed his eyes as he thought about all the lives that were now in chaos because of this.

He opened up his eyes and looked at his Mom and Dad and then at Kelly and Dylan and sighed. "I believe you D but damn it you have made a mess of everything. Brenda is never going to let you or Kelly within one hundred feet of her and I guess I can't blame her. Damn it Dylan you should have found another way. You broke my sister and I'm the one who has to put her back together. AGAIN! She thought I was sleeping last night and I was for a while but I woke up when I heard her crying. She loves you Dylan and she believes that you betrayed her again. She isn't going to allow you or Kelly anywhere near her to even explain. Why didn't you just tell her the truth? She would have understood."

Dylan sighed and closed his eyes on a wave of pain. "I didn't tell her because I know how stubborn she is Brandon. She wouldn't have let me go and you know it. It about killed me to let her even think I was messing around with Kelly behind her back. The only reason Kelly went along with it is because she loves Bren."

Kelly looked at Brandon with tears in her eyes. "I only went along with it because I wanted to protect Brenda. I never wanted to hurt her. She is like a sister to me and I love her. And now it's my fault she is lying in that hospital bed."

Brandon sighed and shook his head. "Kelly it's not your fault. It really isn't anyone's fault. Now we all just need to come up with a plan to tell Brenda what is really going on and we need to find a way that we won't stress her out."

Cindy nodded. "I'll make some more coffee. It looks like we're going to be here for a while."

Everyone nodded and then just sat back and stayed quiet while they waited on the coffee to get done. Each of them were thinking about Brenda and the baby.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't update before now… I haven't been feeling well… This chapter is short… It's Brandon's thoughts on what he has learned…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

Brandon couldn't believe everything he had heard. Although he could tell by looking at Dylan's eyes that it was nothing but the truth. He now understood why he did what he did but it didn't mean he forgave Dylan or even Kelly for that matter. He loved his sister and he hated seeing her the way she was.

He didn't understand why Dylan just didn't tell Brenda. Yes, he knew how stubborn Brenda could be but she would have gave into it in the end. He didn't like seeing his sister heartbroken. He really didn't like seeing her give up on everything in her life and that is what it seemed like she was doing right now.

He wanted to be able to take her pain away but he knew that nothing would right now. He was scared for her and for her unborn daughter. He knew that if things kept up the way they were that something would happen to his unborn niece or his sister or possibly even both of them and he didn't want that at all.

He had so much he wanted to say to both Dylan and Kelly but right now he wasn't sure where to start. He needed to get his head cleared. He needed to be able to think logically and rationally. He needed to be able to see all sides of this situation and keep a clear head.

He knew that Dylan was hurting too but right now Dylan wasn't his concern. His first and top concern and priority was his sister who is lying in a hospital bed in a bad way. His first priority was to keep his unborn niece alive and safe in his sister stomach until it is time for her to be born. His first priority was to make sure that his sister stayed well enough that she didn't have to spend the rest of her pregnancy in the hospital. He just wished to high heaven and back that he knew how to do that. He wished that he knew how to keep his sister safe and sane but yet give Dylan the chance to tell Brenda why he did what he did or why he made it look like he cheated on her when he really hadn't.

He closed his eyes on a groan. He really didn't see a way out of this mess that Dylan had put them all in. He opened his eyes and saw Dylan looking at him. He could see all the pain that Dylan was feeling in Dylan's eyes and he knew that he would do whatever it took to get his sister and Dylan back together. But he also knew that he would do whatever it took to protect his sister and his niece and keep them both intact.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I know it's been quite a while since I've updated but life happened and then when I was ready to update my laptop went haywire and I lost everything... This chapter will be short... It's time we saw Kelly's thoughts and feelings on everything! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Kelly still couldn't believe that Brenda was pregnant. Hell she couldn't believe that Brenda was lying in a hospital bed right now. She blamed herself for everything that has happened to Brenda since Dylan and Brenda broke up. She blamed herself for anything and everything even though it was all out of her control.

She looked over at Brandon and saw him looking at her and gave him a strained smile. It hurt her a little to know that he had actually thought the worst of her then again she couldn't blame him. She knew that she had messed up big time when she had indeed slept with Dylan when him and Brenda were together. She also knew that if she was in his shoes that she would have thought the exact same things that he did.

Now all she wanted was to fix this mess that her and Dylan created with the best of intentions. She only agreed to help Dylan out because she loved Brenda and didn't want to see Brenda get hurt. She only agreed to help Dylan out because she loved him as a friend. She could freely admit to herself now that she was in love with Brandon even if she would never tell him.

She just hoped that with time Brenda would get past everything and forgive her and Dylan. She hoped that Brenda would understand why she agreed to help Dylan out. She missed her best friend. She missed talking to Brenda and she wanted that back. She also hoped that Brenda would let her back in her life. She didn't want anything to happen to Brenda or her babies. She wanted them all to be alright.

She let out a sigh and closed her eyes on a wave of pain. She felt as if she has lost her family and she knew that in a way she deserved it but it didn't make it hurt any less. She could only hope and pray that everyone would understand why her and Dylan both said and did what they did. After all her and Dylan both were just trying to make sure that Brenda stayed safe. Neither of them wanted her hurt in any way, shape or form then again neither of them thought about how hurt she would be and they should have known how much pain it would have caused her to know or thought she knew that Dylan and Kelly had been messing around again behind her back.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I know it's been a while but here is a new chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH90210!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Brandon rubbed a hand over his face and then looked at Dylan, Kelly, his Mom and finally his Dad and then sighed. "As much as I hate having to say this right now because I have no doubt it will stress Brenda we need to tell her the truth. I know Doctor Arnold said Bren needs to remain stress free but that won't happen while she thinks that Dylan cheated on her. I know for a fact that is what is stressing her so much. When she doesn't think anyone is around I hear her ask herself why wasn't she good enough or what does Kelly have that she doesn't. If we continue to let Brenda believe that Dylan cheated on her with Kelly we are not only taking the chance of losing Brenda but we are taking the chance of losing the baby also and I won't allow that."

Jim ran a hand through his hair and sighed even as he nodded. "I have to agree with Brandon. We need to tell Brenda the truth because it the long run it will more than likely take off some of the stress that she is feeling. I don't want anything to happen to my daughter or my granddaughter."

Cindy sighed because she knew that both Brandon and her husband were right. "Should we at least wait until she is out of the hospital do you think?"

Brandon shook his head and once again sighed. He hated that he was going to be the one to cause his sister stress and pain but he also knew that it was for the best. He couldn't take Brenda blaming herself for what she thought both Dylan and Kelly had done to her once more. "Actually Mom I think we should do it while she's in the hospital. That way if for some reason something goes wrong there are Nurses and Doctors right there."

Cindy nodded and then looked at Dylan and Kelly. "Dylan as much as I hate to say this I think you better get the letters that were sent to you. I know that Brenda is going to need to see proof."

Dylan sighed but nodded. He knew that Brenda would indeed demand to see proof but he didn't want to stress her out. He hated the very thought of her being in the hospital. He hated that he couldn't do anything to make her better. He closed his eyes on a wave of pain as he realized the whole reason she was in the hospital was because of what he put her through. He groaned as he opened his eyes up and looked at Brandon, Cindy and then finally Jim. "Her being in that hospital is all my fault. If I would have just told her the truth from beginning maybe all of this could be avoided. But no because I thought I knew best Brenda and my daughter's life is in danger."

Jim stood up from where he was sitting and walked around the table and put his hand on Dylan's shoulder and squeezed it even as he sighed. "I know that I blamed you last night but I was in the wrong. Dylan, Brenda being in the hospital isn't your fault. Even without thinking that you cheated on her with Kelly she would have ended up in the hospital. She has a condition called Toxemia which is also causing her blood pressure to go sky high. The stress she is feeling isn't helping which is why we need to tell her the truth. She loves you Dylan and I know that she does. Just like I know that you love her. I was wrong in the past for trying to keep you two apart but I'm hoping to rectify that."

Dylan looked up at Jim with tears in his eyes but he didn't let them fall. "Thank you Jim. You don't know how much that means to me. I do love Brenda. I love her more than I love my own life and I will do whatever I have to do in order to make sure Brenda and our daughter get through this fine. I know now that I went all about this the wrong way but unfortunately I can't go back in time and change everything. If I could I would do it in a heartbeat. The only thing I can do is like you and Cindy and Brandon said and that is tell her the truth. I just hope she won't hate me because I tried to protect her."

Brandon looked over at Dylan and shook his head even as he gave him a smile. "Dylan there is one thing you should know about Brenda by now and that is that no matter what you do she could never and would never hate you. Brenda loves you unconditionally even though she thinks you broke her heart. I'm not saying that what you and Kelly both did was right because it isn't in the least but in some ways I can understand why you went that route."

Dylan looked at Brandon and gave him a slight smile. "Thank you Brandon. I know that going the route I did wasn't right but I was trying to save Brenda from herself. One of the reasons I love her so much is because of how stubborn she is. I love everything about her and I didn't want her in the cross fire of whatever in the hell is going on."

Brandon nodded and then leaned down and pressed a kiss to Kelly's cheek. "I can understand now why you kept telling us that we didn't understand. I just wish that you would have come to me Kelly to tell me what was going on. I would have listened if you or Dylan would have come to me first before going to Brenda like you did. I know that you love Brenda, Kelly and I know that she does love you even if she thinks that she hates you right now. I think when we go talk to Brenda that you need to come with us. I'm sure Brenda will be upset at first but once she hears what we have to say she will understand why you and Dylan both did what you did even if she doesn't like it. Once you all get passed this she is going to need you Kelly."

Kelly nodded and said with tears running down her face "I do love Brenda, Brandon. I hated making her think I betrayed her again. I wish now that she would have cut in when Dylan and me were talking to her the other day because then all of this could have been avoided. I feel as if I lost all of my family because everyone believes that Dylan and I messed around behind Brenda's back again. I want nothing more than to set everything straight."

Brandon nodded and then took in a deep breath. "I think that Dylan needs to go to his house and get the proof and then head to the hospital. We need to tell Brenda as soon as we can."

Dylan stood up and shook his head. "The notes are actually in my wallet. Lets just go and get this done with. Brenda has suffered enough."

Cindy stood up and walked around the table and gave Dylan and then Kelly a hug and said "Lets go see our girl then."

Kelly nodded and stood up and then looked at Brandon. "Can I ride with you?"

Brandon nodded and then swore. "Mom, Dad and Dylan if you want to head on to the hospital go ahead but I need to shower real quick or at least change since that is what I told Brenda I was coming home to do."

Jim shook his head. "We'll be in the living room waiting. I think it best if we all show up together."

Brandon nodded and then went through the swinging door and into the foyer and then up the stairs. He made quick work of his shower and getting dressed and as he walked down the stairs he saw that it had only taken him fifteen minutes. "Okay I'm ready. Lets get going."

Dylan, Jim, Cindy and Kelly all stood up and followed Brandon out of the door and to the cars they would be riding in. All of them were hoping that once they told Brenda the truth that it would help to relieve a lot of the stress that she was under.

* * *

A/N 2: *snorts* Yay it went the way I wanted it too! Once again sorry for the long delay! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Wow it's been 2 years since I have updated this story! Sorry all! However here is the next chapter…. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beverly Hills 90210!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

On the way to the hospital Brandon stayed silent. He knew that Kelly probably wanted or needed to talk but right now he was more concerned about his sister. As soon as he found a parking spot he led the way into the hospital and met up with his Dad, Mom, and Dylan. Once there he looked at his Mom, Dad, Dylan, and Kelly with stern eyes. "I will go into Brenda's room first so that I can prepare her for Dylan and Kelly coming in. I refuse to just let them walk in and shock her and then have something bad happen to her. Dylan, if I were you while I am in Brenda's hospital room I would get those letters out of your wallet so that as soon as you walk into Bren's hospital room you can hand them to her before you even say anything to her. I agree that we need to do this but we need to do this in the least stressful way. Mom, Dad, I think you two should wait in the hall with Kelly and Dylan. Brenda is not going to be happy once she learns that Dad slipped up and let Dylan know she is pregnant. If we tell her what is going on then we tell her everything including Dad's slip up and you two agreeing that you should meet with Dylan and Kelly this morning."

Jim, Cindy, Dylan, and Kelly all nodded but it was Jim who said "Brandon, please make sure you tell her that I am sorry for letting it slip the that I did. I didn't let it slip intentionally and I didn't do it to hurt her."

Brandon sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he finally nodded. "I will, Dad, now we should get up to Bren's room."

Jim nodded again and followed Brandon over to the elevator with Cindy, Dylan, and Kelly following him. Once he was in the elevator he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. He could only hope and pray that Brenda wouldn't hate him when Brandon told her what had happened and what was going on now. Once they got off the elevator on the floor Brenda is on he followed his son down the hall and then stopped before he got to the door and looked at Brandon. "Just let us know when you are ready for us."

Brandon gave a forced smile and nodded before he took in a deep breath and let it out and walked into Brenda's hospital room. "Hey, Sis, I'm back."

Brenda took one look at Brandon and sighed. "What is going on, Brandon? And don't bother telling me nothing because I can see it by the look on your face and in your eyes. What has happened?"

Brandon sighed and walked over to Brenda and perched on the side of her hospital bed and bent down and kissed her head before he sat back up and took her free hand into his own hands. "You know that I love you, Bren, right? And that I just want for you to be happy?"

Brenda nodded and looked at Brandon with wary eyes. "I know, Bran, and I love you too. Now tell me what has you looking like you are afraid that you are either going to lose me or that something is seriously wrong."

Brandon groaned. "You know me too well, Bren. I want you to listen to what I have to say before you say anything. And please don't interrupt me because this is going to be hard enough as it is. Can you give me that please?"

Brenda narrowed her eyes but said "I promise, Brandon, now tell me whatever it is that you have to tell me. It's just going to get worse if you drag it out."

Brandon smiled slightly. "You are still the same bossy girl you have always been, Brenda. Okay here it is. Dad ran into Dylan and Kelly at the Peach Pit last night and I guess they made him so angry that he slipped and told them that you were pregnant." He stopped and held up a hand when Brenda started to open her mouth and shot a look at her as he shook his head. "You promised that you would wait until I was finished talking, Brenda. Now as I was saying Dad slipped up and told Dylan that you are pregnant and by the time he got home after coming back here to bring us our food he realized that there was something more going on to what you or any of us know about so him and Mom called Dylan this morning and had Dylan and Kelly over so that they could talk. Brenda, Dylan was never really cheating on you. He made you think he was and let you see what you did because he was trying to protect you. He has been getting threatening letters and a couple of them mentioned you in them. He didn't want you in the line of fire so he thought it would be best to make you hate him so that you wouldn't end up getting hurt by whoever it is threatening him. Dylan and Kelly are both out in the hall with Mom and Dad and they would like to see you."

Brenda glared at Brandon with cold eyes. "You actually believed his bullshit story? I can't believe you, Brandon! I thought that for once you would actually pick me over those two lying cheating bastards but it seems I was wrong. Just get out, Brandon. I don't need you, Mom, or Dad here. I'll stick with people that I know I can trust since apparently I can't trust you, Mom, or Dad anymore. How could you, Brandon? How could you let Mom and Dad talk to them after what they did to me? As far as I'm concerned my baby doesn't have any Grandparents now."

Brandon looked at his sister with sad eyes. "Bren, just listen to me, please. Dylan isn't lying about this. He has the letters that he has been getting with him so that you have proof. Please just look at them? If you don't want anything to do with him, Kelly, Mom, Dad, and me afterwards then fine. But you need to know the truth."

Brenda groaned but at the sincerity in Brandon's eyes she finally relented and nodded. "Fine they have five minutes and then I want Dylan, Kelly, Mom, and Dad gone. I am taking it that you didn't actually listen to what they had to say without a fight from the look in your eyes. You can stay but even if I do believe them it is going to be a while before I can ever trust Mom, Dad, Dylan, or Kelly ever again. But I sincerely doubt that they are telling the truth. They are probably just trying to find out what is going on since nobody else will tell them anything."

Brandon nodded and stood up and walked over to the door and stuck his head out into the hall. "All four of you have five minutes to convince Brenda you are telling the truth and you're lucky I even managed to get her to agree. After that she wants all four of you out of here. She didn't take it too well that Dad slipped up and told Dylan and Kelly and she really didn't take it well at all that Mom and Dad went behind her back and talked to both you and Kelly this morning, Dylan."

Cindy sighed but nodded. "I kind of figured that Brenda would look upon what we did as a betrayl to her and I guess I cannot blame her. We should get into the room so that Dylan can give her the letters to look over. I can only hope that after she reads them that she will forgive your Dad and I for inviting Dylan and Kelly over this morning."

Brandon nodded curtly and then turned his head to Dylan and Kelly. "If she tells you two to leave then you will leave. You will not force her to talk if she is not ready to. Am I clear?"

Kelly and Dylan both nodded and then followed Brandon into Brenda's hospital room. Their first look at Brenda had them gasping in shock and breathing out at the same time "Brenda!"

* * *

A/N 2: *claps* Yay I got the chapter finished... hehe... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
